1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window fans, and, in particular, relates to devices for controlling the fan during inclement weather, especially during rain.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
During raining weather, rain whether wind blown or otherwise may enter through a window having a window fan therein.
Thus, there exists a need for controlling the action of a window fan under inclement conditions.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention a window fan assembly is provided. The window fan assembly comprises a housing with openings therein for an air stream through the housing. At least one fan is mounted in the housing for generating the air stream through the openings of the housing and a sensor is connected to the housing for detecting moisture particles associated with the air stream and upon the detection of a moisture particle of a predetermined size, the sensor causes interruption of the air stream by stopping the fan operation.
In accordance with a method of the present invention, a method is provided for controlling the fan operation in the present of moisture particles. The window fan has at least one fan in a housing with openings therein for an air stream during fan operation. A sensor is mounted in the window fan housing in close proximity to the openings for the air stream for sensing the presence of moisture particles therein. The sensor has a sensor circuit to control the fan operation by a sensor element having two separated conductive grid works, the grid works being separated by a predetermined distance. In the presence of moisture particles of a predetermined size, the sensor circuit interrupts fan operation to prevent the air stream from carrying the moisture particles through the fan housing.